


Sing Me Your Poetry

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Poetry, Trans Character, collage AU, musician!tsukki, trans!hinata, tsukkiyama is the main ship but there will be others i promise, ugh i have no idea, writer!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukkiyama collage au, Yamaguchi likes writing, Tsukki likes playing music, need i say more? Bonus Yama, Yachi, and Hinata being gay and sad and pining after their best friends together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Tsukki, we have creative writing together this semester isn’t that great?”

Tsukishima made a noncommittal noise to indicate that he’d heard what Yamaguchi said, but couldn’t be bothered to expend the energy required to show he cared. Yamaguchi smiled. He had grown adept at recognizing Tsukishima’s micro actions for what they were. And he knew despite Tsukki’s apparent lack of enthusiasm, he was secretly excited to share a class with him.

“I’m really looking forward to it. What class are you most excited for Tsukki?”

“Band, obviously.” They were required to take at least one year of an instrument during high school (Yamaguchi had played clarinet first year and hated it), but Tsukki turned out to actually really enjoy violin. He was still playing it though they were entering their first year of collage, and had even picked up piano and guitar. Yamaguchi lay sprawled out on Tsukishima’s bed, holding his and Tsukki’s schedules up, comparing them.

“That’s the only class we share, but we’ll still eat lunch together right?” Tsukishima shifted to look at Yamaguchi from his position on the floor. He narrowed his eyes and pushed down the corners of his mouth if to say _the answer is obviously yes._

“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chimed, right on cue. Tsukishima turned back to the book he was reading, and leaned back against the bed. The exchange may look cruel to an outsider, Tsukishima was too harsh, Yamaguchi was too desperate. But this was their dynamic, and though they didn’t say it out loud, neither would change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima only had lunch together three days of the week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. But the friendly girl from Yamaguchi’s econ class had invited him to eat with her on Tuesdays and Thursdays some time ago and since he didn’t really know anyone other than Tsukki, he had gratefully accepted. They got along swimmingly. 

“Hey Yachi.” He called out, jogging the last few yards to where she sat.

“Yamaguchi! Hey, oh, this is Hinata by the way.” She gestured to an orange haired boy sitting to her left. 

“Nice to meet you.” Hinata said, with a wide smile.

“We have bio together.” Yachi explained, in regards to Hinata, “He doesn’t have anyone to sit with when he and his angry boyfriend don’t have the same lunch.”

Hinata swatted her arm, “He’s not my boyfriend!” Despite his protests Yamaguchi saw a light blush creep onto his face. “Besides I could say the same to you.”

“What?” said Yachi.

“Oh please.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you’re feelings for Kiyoko senpai are totally platonic?” 

Yachi sputtered at that. Yamaguchi watched the whole exchange, eyes darting back and forth; he had remained silent through the whole thing, but now had to ask, “Who’s Kiyoko?”

“Oh just a girl Yachi’s helplessly in love—" Hinata was cut off as Yachi launched herself across the circle at him, trying in vain to cover his mouth. “You should hear her talk about her—hey, ow, let go of my hair—she’s totally—"

“Don’t listen to him Yamaguchi,” Yachi said, she had resorted to tickling Hinata. “He’s the one in love with Kage—"

“I am not!” Hinata gasped through his giggles. Yachi finally relented, by now they were all laughing.

Yamaguchi snorted, “Maybe we’re all in love with our best friends.” He said, then his eyes widened in shock, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Yachi and Hinata froze. There was a long pause, in which Yamaguchi could feel his face growing more and more red.

“Is that why you spend all you’re time with that lanky asshole?” Yachi said, she had met Tsukishima once, but had frequently seen him and Yamaguchi together, the latter trailing behind the former like an obedient dog. Her brief encounter with him was enough form and opinion, and that opinion was that he was kind of a dick. Or at least kept up an exterior experience as such, for whatever reason. 

“He’s not—“ Yamaguchi cut himself off because Tsukishima was, in fact, a lanky asshole. These were indisputable facts. “Uh, okay, so he’s not always nice, but he has great qualities.”

Yachi raised her eyebrow skeptically, but said, “I’m not gonna judge your choices. But you’re right it appears as we’re all in the same boat.”

“Ha! So you do admit to liking her.” Hinata yelled, standing up and pointing at the blonde. 

“Shut up and sit down you tiny, bisexual, love struck idiot!” She yelled. With that Hinata sank back down.

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows, “Um, did you guys know each other before collage?”

“Yeah, we went to the same high school.” Yachi explained, “We even dated for a bit.” Yamaguchi choked on his drink “Until I realized I was gay, and now we’re just friends.” Yamaguchi coughed, recovering form his shock. 

They continued on like that for some time, he found that the pair was easy to talk too. Yamaguchi decided he liked Hinata, although he was more than a little boisterous. He flung his arms around when he talked, upsetting Yamaguchi’s drink on more than one occasion. 

“He just makes me feel all—GWAH—you know?” Hinata explained in regards to Kageyama. Their lunch was nearly over by now, but it was easy to talk about you’re crush for a long time.

“Is he gay? Or, uh, queer, or whatever?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Ugh, I don’t know.” Hinata tugged at his hair, “He doesn’t seam to like anybody, He’s never dated anyone as far as I know. What about you, are you gay or bi or what?”

“I—I, uh, don’t know, really. I don’t like girls, but I don’t really like guys either. I’ve only ever really liked…you know…” He trailed off, and felt his face heat up.

“Maybe you’re demisexual.” Yachi supplied. Yamaguchi cocked his head in a silent question. “It means you don’t experience attraction until after you form a bond with someone.”

Hm, demisexual, he’d never heard that one before. 

 

It became a ritual for the three of them. They’d sit together three days out of the week and talk about their love lives (or lack thereof), and queer stuff. He had yet to meet Kiyoko or Kageyama, but in their short time together he had learned that Hinata was an AFAB trans guy. A lot of the terms were new to him, but he liked hanging out and talking with people who understood what it was like to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk were this story is going really but i'll try to update regularly, you can find me on tumblr at baking-bisexual-bitch if you want to talk to me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tch, writing short stories is so bothersome.” Tsukishima said in a board tone, sitting at his desk and staring at his curser blinking on the otherwise blank screen. It was mocking him.

“Tsukki you haven’t finished your short story yet? Its due tomorrow!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Shut up Yamaguchi I know that.” He turned to look at Yamaguchi, who was lying on Tsukishima’s bed. “I just…I don’t have any ideas. I’m not good at this.”

Yamaguchi dropped his pencil onto his textbook (its not like he had really been taking notes anyways, chemistry was difficult.) “Why did you take creative writing anyway?” He asked.

“We’re required to take an English freshman year.” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah but why—"

“Besides I know how much you like writing.”

“But why—"

“I want to see what you write. Besides we should do something you enjoy for a change.” Tsukishima stood, and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

Yamaguchi gaped, “W-what are you talking about—"

Tsukishima stood again, knocking Yamaguchi’s textbook off the bed in the process, “Jesus, Tadashi, you’re always catering to my needs; I was just trying to do something for you for a change!” He snapped angrily “Just forget it. I’m going to the practice room.” He stormed out of the room. Yamaguchi winced as the door slammed behind him. He was floored. Tsukki almost never called him Tadashi.

Tsukishima wasn’t good with emotions, Yamaguchi knew this, and he accepted it. And though most people Yamaguchi met viewed him as weak because he was so timid, it took an enormous amount of strength and patience to deal Tsukishima’s personality for 19 years. He had learned the nuances of his friend’s personality and how he expressed emotions. So he knew that Tsukishima wasn’t really angry, he was just scared of being vulnerable. He had exposed too much. Yamaguchi should go find him; he knew which practice room he would be in (room number 3, it had the least graffiti, and Tsukishima claimed it had better acoustics than the others.)

But Yamaguchi was rooted in his place. He couldn’t stop repeating Tsukki’s words in his head, ' _you’re always catering to my needs; I was just trying to do something for you for a change.'_ Yamaguchi didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. Sure he followed Tsukki around, and did what he asked, and…okay so he kind of got where Tsukki was coming from, but he didn’t feel that way at all. He liked doing what Tsukki wanted to do, when Tsukki was happy, he was happy. _Holy shit, I’m really codependent_ Yamaguchi’s realized. How had he not seen that before? How had Tsukishima not seen it, being so observant an all. Tsukishima should know that Yamaguchi didn’t feel like he was catering to his needs. But Yamaguchi still couldn’t help blushing at the sentiment; _'I was just trying to do something for you for a change.'_

He flopped back onto Tsukishima’s bed, and rolled to his side, and inhaling. It smelled like him, lemon and something else that Yamaguchi couldn’t place, detergent maybe? It didn’t really matter, because whatever it was it made Yamaguchi feel safe. _Wow that’s not creepy at all Yamaguchi,_ his inner monologue chimed in. _Whatever_ Yamaguchi inhaled once more, before getting up. He had more pressing issues than lemons and maybe detergent, he had to go find Tsukishima. 

* * *

Just a predicted he was in practice room 3, playing the piano. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima had heard him enter, but he kept his eyes trained forward. His fingers flew along the keys, playing a something fast and light. Yamaguchi loved watching Tsukki play music, even if he couldn't see his face. He loved how immersed he would get the song. It was one of the only times Tsukishima displayed his emotions plainly on his face, abandoning his hard exterior. It grew in tempo, Tsukki looked almost frenzied as he played, his arms flying and his hair bouncing slightly.

Then Yamaguchi heard a wrong note, a mistake he assumed. Then a dissonant chord. Then another mistake. Finally Tsukishima slammed his hands onto the keys. The awful noise that emanated from the piano echoed around the room, its reverberations hadn’t fully dissipated by the time Yamaguchi was making his way across the room.

He sat gently next to Tsukishima, who remained focus on the sheet music in front of him, hands now resting in his lap. “I’m glad that you’re taking creative writing with me,” Yamaguchi said, quietly “but I’ve never felt like I’m just catering to you. I like spending time with you no matter what we do.” He blushed, he hadn’t intended to say that much.

Tsukishima turned to face him “Shut up Yamaguchi.” He said, but the corners of his mouth turned up, ever so slightly.

Yamaguchi beamed, “Sorry Tsukki.”

“C’mon let’s go back to the room, I still have to finish that paper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing this, if anyone likes to listen to music while they read, i found that this song works really well for the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dWfbZZmnHc  
> I listen to it while writing sometimes
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy, you can find me on tumblr here: http://baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter is 100% fluff

“Guess you has a date with Kiyoko? This bitch!” Yachi beamed as she plopped down next to Yamaguchi.

“UOOAA, no way!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Okay, so not exactly a _date_ but we’re hanging out on Saturday, so I’m counting it.” She started to unpack her lunch.

“That’s awesome.” Yamaguchi smiled, and reached to take a piece of her sushi. She swatted at his hand with her chopsticks half heartily, and didn’t really seam to mind when he successfully stole a piece.

“I know! I’m so excited. What should I wear?”

“Do you still have that one yellow sundress?” Hinata said, making a slightly pained expression and clutching at his stomach.

“Hinata, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, “Are you sick or something?”

“Nah, just cramps. Yachi do you have any ibuprofen?”

“Yes, and yes I still have that dress.” Yachi said, rummaging around in her bag before pulling out a bottle of pills.

“Cramps?” Yamaguchi said puzzled.

“Like period cramps.” Yachi explained.

“Oh.” Yamaguchi blushed, he felt stupid for taking to long to understand.

Hinata tipped back his head, swallowing the pills along with a large gulp of water. “Anyways, you should wear that yellow sundress it’s cute on you.”

“You really think so?” She asked embarrassed.

“Of course.” Hinata cuffed her on the arm playfully. She laughed and pushed him.

Yamaguchi smiled and it hit him how different they were from Tsukishima. Laughing and smiling easily, they both wore their emotions on their sleeves. If Tsukishima was the moon, Hinata and Yachi were pure sunshine. He wondered how he got along so well with such different people. And he supposed that made him the stars, a middle ground, with his constellations of freckles. Yamaguchi shook his head, he was letting his writers brain over analyze a situation again. _Tch, pathetic_ he could hear Tsukki’s voice scolding him in his head.

The two of them were still engrossed in their banter by the time he had to get up and leave, “I’ve gotta go to class, see you guys later.” He waved, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, see you Wednesday.” Yachi called out. Hinata turned to wave over his shoulder. 

* * *

It was dark by the time he finished his classes and headed back to his dorm. “Hello?” he called out as he opened the door. Tsukki was sitting at his computer, but gave no indication that he had heard. _He’s probably listening to his music too loud again_. He tapped him on the shoulder, “Tsukki, you’re going to go deaf.”

Tsukishima started and flinched, then slipped his headphones down around his neck. “Holy fuck Yamaguchi, you scared the shit out of me,” his tone almost an octave higher than it’s usual lilt.

“Sorry Tsukki,” he smiled sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head.

“Tch, whatever, I’m going for a walk, do you want to come along?”

“But Tsukki it’s dark out.”

“I know.” Tsukishima moved across the room and slipped on his blue jacket. He was done lacing up his boots when he said, “So you coming.”

“Uh, sure, yeah, okay.” He scrambled across the room nearly falling over while trying to pull his sweater over his head. He tripped out the door, which Tsukki had been kind enough to hold, while pulling on his shoes. Face met floor, he was right in the entranceway, his legs still trailing in the dorm. Yamaguchi had never really grown accustomed to his long limbs after he had gone through puberty.

“Pathetic.” Tsukishima said, offering him a hand, and letting the door swing shut behind them.

As they walked out to the campus, Yamaguchi stole sidelong glances at Tsukishima. He walked eyes trained forward. Tsukishima wasn’t especially ostentatious or loud, but he did have a big presence. Yamaguchi noticed how stranger’s eyes were drawn to him. Perhaps it was just his height, or his looks, but Yamaguchi thought it was something more. He was commanding without even having to open his mouth.

“You’re staring at me.” Yamaguchi was startled out of his musings. _Shit he noticed._

“Ah, um, s-sorry—“ He trained his eyes on the ground, embarrassed.

“Stop rambling, it’s fine.” Tsukishima kept his eyes forward, but let a small smile play along his lips. They continued walking in silence, until Tsukishima drew to a halt. “This should do.” He said.

Yamaguchi looked around, they were in a small field bordering the soccer field. Long grass brushed against his legs in the wind and he shivered. “Um, Tsukki, what are we doing here?”

In response Tsukishima flopped unceremoniously onto the soft earth. “I wanted to go star gazing.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth formed an o, before he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

“Yamaguchi are you okay?” he sounded concerned.

The other boy threw back his head, still holding his middle, and Tsukishima realized, he was laughing. Yamaguchi snorted, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“What?” Tsukishima pouted, “What’s so funny? Yamaguchi? What is it tell me!” he sounded offended.

“I-I’m—*snort*—sorry, Tsukki it’s j-just—*snort*—you, you pretend to be this stoic guy all the time,” he paused as his laughter over took him, “b-but you spend—*snort*—your time star gazing and collecting toy dinosaurs! I-it’s just, it’s just too much.” He divulged into laugher again, “You’re really just a romantic aren’t you.”

Tsukishima yanked at his pant leg, pulling him to the ground with him. “Tch, only when I’m with you, now shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s heart pounded against his ribcage, _only when I’m with you_ , “S-sorry Tsukki.” His voice was far to quiet. He repeated the words over and over, _only when I’m with you_. _What the hell does that mean though,_ he thought, _does he, could he, is it possible he likes—no no that’s ridiculous, this is Tsukki we’re talking about—but then again, ‘only when I’m with you’._

“Yamaguchi, calm down, you’re thinking too loud.” Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi noticed that he had lain down on his back and was looking up at the stars. Yamaguchi shook himself and lay down as well. He breathed in a deep breath of cool fresh air. He loved this. He had missed this. He loved star gazing with Tsukki.

Tsukishima waited as long as he could, so as not to appear too eager. But the silence was soon broken as he stretched out a hand to the sky, “That’s Cassiopeia, you can tell because it looks like a W.” He traced it with his finger, the brunette’s eyes following it. “And there’s Orion, can you see the three stars that make up his belt?” Tsukishima’s voice sped up, unable to hold back his excitement. “And there’s the big dipper, obviously, also the back legs of Ursa Major, oh, and not too far off is Ursa Minor.” Yamaguchi could hardly keep up with his finger as it swept across the night sky, tracing constellations. He let the blondes voice lull him into peace. He felt happy. Not the kind of happiness you get when you win a board game, or from eating your favorite food. It was the slow kind of happiness. The kind that creeps up quietly, and washes through you gently, like sunshine cresting a hill, warm, and slow, and good.

“Do you remember the story of Orion and Scorpio, and how they got into the sky? Well in Greek myths…” Yamaguchi turned on his side unable to look at the sky any longer. Not when something more beautiful was lying so close to him. “…And Apollo got jealous of Orion, so he sent a scorpion after him. It stung him, but Artemis…” He trailed off, “Are you still listening?” He turned on his side as well, and looked Yamaguchi in the eye.

Yamaguchi hoped the darkness hid his blush, “Yes, I just…” _Got distracted? Wanted to look at you instead?_

“Tch, idiot,” there was no venom in his voice. And then, to Yamaguchi’s surprise, Tsukishima reached out his finger slowly and placed it on his cheek. “And here’s Cepheus.” He followed the pattern of freckles on Yamaguchi’s face that resembled the constellation.

Yamaguchi’s breath hitched. He was sure Tsukki could hear his heart as it beat erratically in his chest. Tsukishima’s finger trailed lower, onto his neck, “And this could be Leo. Hm, it’s not perfect but this could be Perseus.” He was almost at his collarbones now. Yamaguchi gulped in a way that Tsukki was bound to notice. Tsukishima glanced up at his face, and saw wide, unblinking eyes, that he figured where either of panic or terror. He withdrew his finger and flopped onto his back. Yamaguchi was relived and disappointed. Tsukishima’s fingers had felt so good against his skin, but his heart was beating so loud and so fast he figured it could lead a marching band. Yamaguchi was just about to lay back as well when Tsukishima spoke.

“Wow Tadashi, you’re like and entire galaxy.”

Yamaguchi had never been so tempted to kiss someone in his entire life. He thought his heart might have stopped, that would be an awkward end to this night, having to be carried away to the hospital. He could see the headlines now: ‘Tragedy strikes at Karasono University When A Student’s Childhood Friend/Crush/Love of His Life, Says Something So Profoundly Romantic He Drops Dead.’ Was Tsukishima trying to kill him? _How can he just say stuff like that?_ Yamaguchi figured his blush was bright enough to be seen from space. “I thought I was supposed to be the writer.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Was it his imagination or did Tsukki sound a little embarrassed? It was probably his imagination.

“Nothing. C’mon we should head back, don’t you have a morning class?”

“Tch, whatever,” but despite his words he got up and offered a hand to Yamaguchi.

_Oh shit is my hand sweaty? What if he gets grossed out? What if he never wants to talk to me again? Oh my god, he’ll replace me with a better friend, a friend without sweaty hands._

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima snaped.

“Oh, sorry Tsukki.” He took the hand and pulled himself up. Their friendship remained intact, sweaty hands and all. Yamaguchi smiled and looked up at Tsukishima, moonlight reflected off of his blonde hair, casting his angular face into shadows and shimmering light. Together, Yamaguchi thought, they made up the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised tooth rotting fluff  
> okay so I still have no idea where this story is going (but hey who needs a plot when you have cheesy romantic vollyboys amirite). Also i know next to nothing about constellations, sorry  
> I'm thinking of adding a kagehina centric chapter???? any thoughts????  
> Again you can find me on tumblr at baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this is a KageHina centric chapter, TRANSPHOBIA TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. please do not read if thats a problem for you, this chapter is not essential for the main tsukkiyama plot, but ill put a short chapter summary in the end notes if you don't want to read the chapter but what to know what happens.  
> If you want to read the chapter, but skip the transphobia part go to "They walked in silence..."

“C’mon buy me some meat buns, please Kageyama,” Hinata wined, tugging on the other’s jacket sleeve.

“Oi, let go!” Kageyama said gruffly, shaking his arm, trying in vain to dislodge Hinata. “I bought you some yesterday dumbass!”

“Please,” Hinata blinked up at him, using his puppy dog eyes.

Kageyama looked away, blushing slightly, “Fine.”

“Yay!” Hinata, who was still clinging to his sleeve, took of in the direction of the on-campus store, yanking Kageyama along with him.

* * *

They exited the store, Kageyama pocketing his wallet, and Hinata carrying a steaming bag of meat buns. Hinata reached in a pulled one out, smiling contentedly, “Thank you Kageyama!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give me one,” Hinata was about to hand the bag over when he heard someone call his name.

“Hinata, is that you?” The pair whipped around, facing the man who had just spoken.

Hinata didn’t recognize them at first, one was tall, a little taller than Kageyama, with brown hair; he’s the one who’d spoken. The other was blond, and was a little shorter than his companion. “I’m Katsuro? From middle school?” the first one spoke again.

Katsuro? Hinata raked his memory. Oh, they’d had English together, and another subject, Ecology maybe? The other had to be Taiki then, they’d been best friends in middle school too. “O-oh, um, hi. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Hinata laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He'd never been close with either of them, in fact he’d probably only ever had a few conversations with them. He was surprised they’d recognized him, especially since—

“You were a little girl back then.” Katsuro said, bluntly.

Hinata blanched, “oh…r-right, um…” he was at a loss for words.

“C’mon,” Taiki said, “leave her alone, let’s just go.” _Her_ , the word echoed in Hinata’s head. His hands were shaking, and tears were starring to gather in his eyes.

“You know, you were pretty cute back then. Too bad you’re a boy now, what a waste of pussy.” Hinata inhaled sharply, he wanted very much to leave, but his feet were rooted to the spot. He looked down at his feet, vision blurring with tears.

He felt Kageyama move beside him, and he barely looked up in time to see Kageyama’s fist collide with Katsuro’s face.

_Thump_

The noise rang out, as Katsuro stumbled backwards and feel to the ground. “Leave now.” Kageyama said, in a flat tone. They didn’t need to be told twice, Katsuro spat out blood and scrambled to his feet, rushing off with Taiki. They were long gone before Kageyama broke the silence. “Do you want to come back to my dorm room? I don’t have a room mate.” Hinata nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak.

They walked in silence; Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama even after he was seated on the edge of his bed. Kageyama stood at his desk with his back turned. “Um, I’m asexual.”

“What?” Hinata looked up at him in surprise.

“I, uh, I just thought since I know about you being…well, I thought I should tell you, to even the playing field.”

Hinata didn’t notice he was crying until his tears rolled down his face and hit his collarbones. He rubbed at his face, “Heh, ‘even the playing field’ you say, does everything have to be a competition with us?”

Kageyama turned toward him, ginning and chucked a box of tissues at Hinata, “It always is isn’t it?”

Hinata blew his nose, and smiled, “Fine, well, I’m bisexual.”

“I’m homoromantic.” Kageyama retorted, pushing off from his desk with the signature ‘bring it on’ look in his eyes.

Hinata stood up, no longer crying, though his voice still trembled slightly, “I’m demiromantic.”

“I think you’re really cute.” Kageyama said, almost yelling now.

“Likewise.”

“Dumbass that doesn’t count, you were just copying me.”

“Fine.” Hinata was on his tiptoes, standing nearly chest-to-chest with Kageyama, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Likewise.”

“That doesn’t count, you were just copying me.” Hinata smirked and would have crossed his arms over his chest if he had had room.

“Fine.” Kageyama sounded almost angry, but his hands shook at his placed them on either side of Hinata’s face.

Hinata closed his eyes. Kageyama’s lips were soft when they met his. He pulled at the back of Kageyama’s head, deepening the kiss, and nipped at Kageyama’s lower lip. Kageyama pulled back, placing a kiss on Hinata’s nose, before fully straightening up.

“I-I, um, I don’t really like anything more than kissing and cuddling and stuff, is that okay?” He looked away, blushing, _will Hinata want more, is this enough for him?_

“That’s fine.” Hinata pulled him over to the bed, and flipped back the covers, “I’m tired anyways.” He snuggled into the blankets.

 _Fuck he’s so cute_ , Kageyama’s thoughts were interrupted as Hinata yanked on his hand. He flopped onto the bed, and turned over so he was lying on his back. Hinata inched over, dragging the blankets with him, and placed his head on Kageyama’s chest. “Is this okay?”

Kageyama drew the covers over both of them, “Yes. No. It’s more than okay, I, I, um, I really like it.”

“Ouuaaa, Kageyama your heart is beating so fast.”

“S-shut up, go to sleep.”

“Heh, okay.” He closed his eyes, letting the sound of Kageyama’s heartbeat lull him into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kageyama and Hinata run into some of Hinata's middle school classmates. They go to Kageyama's dorm and he learns that Hinata is trans, bisexual, and demiromantic, Hinata learns that Kageyama is asexual, and homoromantic. They kiss and cuddle :)
> 
> other notes: sorry this update took a bit longer than the others, from now on it will probably be 2 or so weeks between each update.  
> I'll get back to the main plot next chapter, although this kinda makes me wanna write a kiyoyachi chapter, but i dont read the manga, i only know about yachi through the fandom so idk if i could pull it off, any thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY, I know I said I would update every two weeks, but finals week coincided with Kagehina week, and then I went to camp for two weeks and didn't have my computer, and then my mental health was acting up again...just sorry...
> 
> I'm going to try to update more regularly, but I can't promise anything, as I said earlier I have some mental health stuff, which makes motivation for writing kinda unpredictable, but I'll do my best.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there are some gay slurs in Yamaguchi's poem, as well as internalized homophobia, if you want to skip it, it's the only part of the chapter that's oriented at the center instead of to the left.
> 
> (Sidenote: while I was writing this chapter it was titled as 'CHAPTER SIX BITCHES' in my word documents, in case you were curious...)

“Ugh, I’d rather write music than this stupid poem.” Tsukishima said, spinning idly in his chair.

“But music is just poetry with a melody. That’s way more difficult.” Yamaguchi replied.

“But you can break more rules with lyrical music, you have to think more about the words of poetry. I’m not saying music is easier, cause you have more components to worry about, but poetry is just so…embarrassing.” Tsukishima made another rotation in his chair, “What are you gonna write about?”

“Well the prompt was the use a line from that _[Midsummer](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/181087) _ poem as the start of our own poem right? So I just figured I find a line a liked and try to write a poem based on that,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

Tsukishima hummed low in this throat in place of a verbal response and turned back to desk. Yamaguchi walked over and picked up a copy of _Midsummer_. He should probably get started on his assignment as well, "Hey can I borrow this, I misplaced mine?" He asked. 

“Sure,” Tsukishima said without looking up from his computer.

Yamaguchi sat back on his bed with the poem and a pen in hand, and set about reading the poem, underlining any lines that jumped out at him. “We were dreaming waiting for night.”, “Sometimes they’d pretend to go off with each other like the rest.”, “It seamed an honor to have a mouth.”, “And you thought of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later.” Once he was done he read over everything he had underlined, the last line looped in his head. “And you thought of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later,” “And you thought of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later,” “And you thought of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later,” _But you didn’t let them know…_ The next line dropped into his head, _…That you were different…_ He scrambled for a piece of paper, furiously writing down the words that came to his head before he could even process them. He finished, and glanced over his scribbles. He added a few words here, and a comma there, but overall it wasn’t half bad. He slapped on a title and read it again:

A Different Kind of Meeting

**_And you thought of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later._ **

_But you didn’t let them know, did you?_

_That yours was a different kind of meeting._

_You didn’t let them know that you weren’t like the rest of them._

_You tried so hard to convince them that you started to believe your own façade._

_But you still kept your eyes to yourself in the changing room because you knew what they’d say if they knew._

_Sneaking off to meet a boy or girl._

_Silent and alone._

_Romeo and Juliet didn’t have anything on you._

_Forbidden love in movies was always between a boy and a girl,_

_separated by social class, or family differences._

_So what did that make you?_

_You were a freak._

_Sissy._

_Fag._

_Dyke._

_Queer._

_Thoughts of the boy or girl you’d be meeting later._

_In a place known only by the two of you._

_Because you didn’t want the rest to know that you were different._

 

“Hey Tsukki would you to proof read—“ The words were half way out of his mouth before he realized, with a jolt, that he was practically outing himself to anyone who read the poem. And if Tsukki knew he was queer, that was just one step from him finding out that Yamaguchi had a crush on him. _What if he thinks I’m a weirdo, what if he doesn’t want to be my friend if he knows I’m queer, oh my god…_ His panicked train of thought was cut off as a pale wrist and upturned palm entered his field of vision.

“Well, give it here,” Tsukishima demanded, arm still outstretched.

“Never mind,” Yamaguchi said, too quickly, “It doesn’t need proof-reading”

“C’mon just—"

“No!” Yamaguchi shrunk away, clutching the poem to his chest.

“Well I’m going to hear it in class anyway, can’t I just read it now?” Tsukishima said calmly. _Shit_ that’s right, they were supposed to recite these poems in front of the class. It was a small class, not many people to judge him, but Tsukki would indeed be there.

“A-alright…” Yamaguchi finally relented, _might as well get it over with now_ , he handed the paper, albeit reluctantly, to the tall blonde.

Tsukishima took it and began to read, making his way to his own bed, while his eyes stayed trained on the paper. Yamaguchi filled the silence that followed with nervous little breaths. God, he was so panicked, but there wasn’t much to do now but wait. _Wait for what?_ A voice in his head asked, _anger, rejection, hate, repulsion?_ He wished he could shut off that voice, but it continued to whisper insecurities in his ears until Tsukki finally finished reading and looked up. It felt like he’d been reading for so long, but was simultaneously not enough time. Not enough time for Yamaguchi to prepare himself to face Tsukki. Not enough time to come up with an excuse for why he wrote the poem. Not enough time—

“Are you stupid?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi replied, ever so eloquently.

“I said are you stupid? Did you think I was going to judge you for being gay?” Tsukishima said in a flat tone.

“I, I’m not, gay.” He whispered the last word, like it was a curse.

“Shut up Yamaguchi, I don’t give a fuck what you are,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then added as an after thought, “It’s a good poem by the way.”

"Oh, right, thanks.” Yamaguchi said, more than a little flustered.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“For the record, I’m not gay.” Yamaguchi said, and then, because he’d already come this far, and why the hell not, “I think I’m…demisexual.”A beat of silence.

“What’s that?”

“It means you don’t really like people until you form a bond first. I mean, you don’t _like_ like them. You can still like people as, like, friends. But you don’t like people romantically or sexually until you really know them. I-I think. I actually only really learned about it a little bit ago, but, um, I think—“

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”  Well that was just great. _How to come out to your best friend! A guide by Yamaguchi Tadashi! Write a poem and then stutter your way through coming out! You totally won’t want a hole to open up in the earth and swallow you! Yay!_

“I am.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi said, confused, after once again being pulled out of his thoughts.

“Gay.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Well this was awkward. Maybe Tsukki could co-write the book of awkward come out methods. “Right, I still have to finish my own poem.” Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi’s writing back to him and when back to his desk.

He took the paper silently and just stared at it, not really reading the words. Tsukishima was already clicking away at his keyboard by the time Yamaguchi spoke up again. “I, um, accept you too.” He said, because it needed to be said. It was awkward and the words felt clunky in his mouth but it needed to be said, because they were friends and they were queer. And a weight had lifted from his chest when Tsukki had said he didn’t care about his sexuality, and Tsukki deserved that too.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi could hear the smirk in his voice. 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the poem was a little ooc for Yamaguchi, I don't really know what he would write about, this was actually assignment my (high school) creative writing teacher gave me, and this was one of the poems I actually handed in...I honestly kinda hate showing people my poetry, but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Oh also the poem 'Midsummer' that they mention in as an actual poem, I put a link in the fic, but here's another if you didn't catch it: http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/181087
> 
> Finally, I wrote a few other poems for this prompt for my own class, I didn't include them because I don't know if they feel very Yamaguchi, but I might put one in the next chapter if you guys like the poetry, thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! And thanks to all those who left comments, they really keep me going, sorry if I didn't respond to all of them, it just means I'm too flustered.
> 
> So this update is a little longer than normal (though still pretty short, sorry I write such short chapters). I also wrote it in a few chunks so the tone might change halfway throughout, but I hope you enjoy!

“Hinata, that’s amazing!” Yamaguchi yelled, standing to greet Hinata who was running towards him and Yachi yelling _We’re dating! Me and Kageyama are dating!_ Hinata collided with Yamaguchi at full speed; Yamaguchi gripped him at the waist and used the momentum to spin him around. He set him back on the ground laughing. “That’s great! How did it happen?” The two boys settled, and plopped onto the ground on either side of Yachi.

“Well it was actually for a kinda shitty reason.” Hinata began, and proceeded to tell them the story of how he and Kageyama got together.

* * *

“What are you so happy about?” Tsukishima asked, when Yamaguchi walked through the door beaming.

“Nothing, just a friend of my started dating his crush.”

“Oh, who?” even as Tsukki asked it he sounded disinterested.

“Hinata, do you know him? And his boyfriend is Kageyama.”

“Oh _him_.” Tsukishima sneered.

“You know Hinata?”

“No, Kageyama, I share a class with him. He’s an idiot.”

Yamaguchi smiled, Tsukki’s judgment was almost endearing. Yamaguchi could always count on it as a constant in his life and their friendship when all else failed, “Tsukki, you think everybody’s an idiot.”

“But he’s a colossal idiot. He puts other idiots to shame with his vast, unending supply of idiocy—“ Tsukki paused, and glanced at Yamaguchi, who was laughing, he cracked a smile himself. “In fact, there aren’t enough words in the Japanese language, or any language for that matter, to express how—“

“S-stop! I can’t breathe! Oh my god. Tsukki, I’m sure you’re exaggerating. Either way, I’m happy for them.”

Tsukki snorted, because he had been exaggerating, he just liked to see Yamaguchi laugh like that, especially when he was the cause. “Tch, whatever. I just hope they don’t have kids, this world has enough idiots as is.”

Yamaguchi let out one last chuckle; “I’ll make sure to warn Hinata next time I see him. I have to work on chem now though.” He sighed, pulled out his chemistry textbook and turned to the chapter he’d been assigned to read.

* * *

“Do you mind if I practice in here?” Tsukishima asked, about half and hour later, already applying resin to his bow.

“Hm?” Yamaguchi looked up from his homework to where Tsukki was unpacking his violin. “Oh, yeah sure,” he said, returning to writing about intra-molecular forces or dipole movement or something. He didn’t look up again until he heard the first note of music.

Yamaguchi had heard Tsukishima play violin before, but for all his character flaws, Tsukishima wasn’t a showoff, so it was few and far between, and it still never failed to take his breath away. He pulled the bow along the stings, eyes closed, playing from music in his head. The song was slow and beautiful, minor and lilting. It was like Tsukishima wasn’t playing music, but rather telling tragic story through the instrument. A story of love (on the low slurred notes), and loss (on the high, drawn out notes.) This, Yamaguchi thought, this was Tsukki’s poetry.

Tsukishima’s skilled fingers pressed down onto the strings of the violin and shook with vibato. Yamaguchi watched, transfixed, chemistry forgotten. His homework still sat on his lap though, and moved his pen to paper again, and, not really thinking about what he was doing, wrote one word: _heartstrings_. He smiled at the word, enjoying the way it looked on the paper. Sad and beautiful, just like the song it had been inspired by. He traced the pen along the word again, in time with Tsukki’s music, as if his pen were a bow, and his paper was sheet music. He started on a new clean line, writing in cursive so he could follow the flow of the blonde’s melody without picking up the pen.  
_You could always play my heartstrings like a violin._

Yamaguchi had to stifle a laugh, despite the sadness of the background song, because god, that was cheesy. But it fit them. They were the definition of clique. I mean, c’mon, childhood friends, the asshole and the only person he found tolerable. It was practically destiny. Yamaguchi figured that if his life were a TV show, he and Tsukishima would be dating already.

Alas, his life wasn’t a TV show.

Even if it were, with his luck, he’d probably end up a background character anyways.

The song ended. Tsukishima wore a rare, genuine smile. He let the song hang in the air, violin still propped under his chin, and fingers still pressed to the stings long after he’d finished playing the last note. Yamaguchi drank in the sight, moving his pen to write again.

_Bleeding and_

“Beautiful,” he said out loud.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, finally opening his eyes and lowering the violin.

“Uh, the song. I-it was beautiful. Did you write it?”

Tsukishima scoffed as if the question was offensive, “of course. It wasn’t even a song really, just messing around.”

“Oh. Well, I liked it.” Yamaguchi smiled up at him, secretly hoping Tsukki would play more, but too embarrassed to ask. His music was proving to be a valuable muse.

Tsukishima pursed his lips, as if trying to force down a smile. He raised the violin again, and continued to play the same sad lament.

_But I’ll only ever be a reverb._

Tsukishima closed his eyes and his whole body swayed with his swinging arm.

_An echo_

Pulling his bow down across the string.

_of someone_

A long high note.

_you could love._

Tsukishima smiled to himself.

_A background character._

And god, he was beautiful, Yamaguchi thought.

_But what is white noise to a symphony?_

Yamaguchi set down his pen and watched Tsukki. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He felt so…empty, worthless, alone. He doubted Tsukki would ever love him in that way. And it wasn’t out of any maliciousness on Tsukki’s part. No, Yamaguchi was simply too small. He just wasn’t enough. Tsukishima was so big. He was so smart and talented. And physically too, he was tall and handsome, by anyone’s standards. Yamaguchi was far too commonplace to even be on his radar. Yamaguchi didn’t notice that the music had stopped until the blonde was standing in front of him.

“Did you finish your homework?” Tsukki looked down at him.

“Uh,” Yamaguchi looked at his half hearted attempt at chemistry homework, “not really, why?”

“I’m hungry, we should go grab food.” It wasn’t a question, and for the thousandth time Yamaguchi wondered why Tsukki even wanted to hang out with him.

He brushed away the thought, there wasn’t much use in questioning it, for whatever bizarre reason Tsukki enjoyed his company and Yamaguchi was glad for it. “Okay, just give me like twenty minutes to finish this up.”  

* * *

Yamaguchi finished the poem later that evening:

_You could always play my heartstings like a violin._

_Bleeding and beautiful,_

_moaning and mourning._

_But I'll only ever be a reverb,_

_an echo,_

_of someone you could love._

_A background character._

_A warbled voice,_

_still and silent,_

_quivering and quaking._

_You speak stongly_

_Sing steadily._

_But what is white noise to a symphony?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed, I can't really write love poems...and I really like alliteration...
> 
> I finished the peom right before I posted this and I'm not really happy with how it turned out, it feels cut off and a little forced in my opinion, oh well. I'm thinking I'll try to end this fic soon, like maybe three more chapters, because I have like 4 other fics planned that I'd like to get started on. 
> 
> Until next time you can find me on tumblr here: http://baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

“Bye babe, see you tomorrow!” Hinata leaned up and kissed Kageyama on the cheek.

“B-bye dumbass,” Kageyama blushed and stuttered, Yamaguchi thought the blush looked out of place on his face, he was so used to seeing him scowl. He also couldn’t help the twinge of resentment in his gut. _Hinata had only known Kageyama since high school, why did he get to have his dream boyfriend when Yamaguchi had been pining after Tsukki since elementary school?_ The feelings were soon over ridden by guilt of even thinking such a thing, but he couldn’t help the jealousy that stayed with him. 

“I see things are going well with you and Kageyama?” Yachi said in a teasing tone when Hinata sat down with them.

“Shut up!” Hinata shouted (blushing), “how are things progressing with Kiyoko.”

“Well…” Yachi stared down at her lap, “I asked her out on a date—“

“What?!” Yamaguchi said, nearly knocking over his lunch in his surprise.

“—but she hasn’t responded!” Yachi wailed.

“Hasn’t responded?” Hinata said, puzzled, “did you ask her out via text?”

“…Yes?”

“What? That’s the cowards way to do it!” Hinata reprimanded, Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

“Well then, I’m a coward,” she hung her head, “she just too pretty! It’s intimidating, my little gay heart can’t handle it.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “It’s okay Yachi, I don’t even have the guts to do that.” The sentence came out more pitiful than he had intended. He looked down and traced patterns into the dirt with his index finger. The mood turned from jovial to tense as the words left his mouth. “Sorry,” he said, still not looking at either of them.

“It’s totally fine—“ Hinata started, laughter still in his voice, but Yachi cut him off.

“Yamaguchi it’s okay to be jealous you know,” she spoke quietly, and tentatively reached out her hand to brush Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “It’s okay to be sad about not getting what you want.”

Yamaguchi gulped, _am I really that easy to read?_ “I, it’s just…I don’t know…I wish I had the courage, no, it’s not—I don’t know—it’s not that, it’s just—“

Hinata reached out to him this time, handing him a water bottle. Yamaguchi nodded gratefully and took a long swig. “I…I think it’s not really about courage, I just don’t…I just don’t feel like I’m _enough_ for him,” he said finally, and was embarrassed to hear a break in his voice. He took a deep breath, it was a heavy confession, but it felt good to get off his chest. He finally looked up at the other two.

Hinata looked distressed, like he wanted to help, wanted to reassure Yamaguchi, but didn’t know how. Yachi smiled sympathetically, “When did you meet Tsukishima again?”

“Uh, elementary school, why?” He said confused.

“And he saved you from bullies, right?”

“…Right.”

“You must have really looked up to him, he was like a hero, right? I mean he _literally_ saved you when you first met. Yamaguchi, you’ve probably spent years idolizing him,” she paused, biting her lip before going on tentatively. “Sorry if I’m overstepping my bounds, but it doesn’t seam like this is about you not being enough, but Tsukishima being _too_ much. It’s true you’re not perfect, but neither is he. Try taking him off this pedestal you put him on, treat him like an _equal_ , you deserve that, and so does he.”

Yamaguchi gapped at her. He wanted to protest, tell her she as wrong. The insecurities rattled around in the pit of his stomach, desperate to get out, his voice longed to insist that he wasn’t good enough. But she was right.

He’d spent so long finding excuses of why he couldn’t be with Tsukki. Building Tsukki up, and putting himself down, like he didn’t even _deserve_ to be friends with Tsukki, let alone date him. Perhaps he’d always felt like he lived in Tsukki’s shadow because he put himself there, not because he was actually inferior. “T-thank you. I-I think you’re right.”

He was close to tears, the revelation still washing over him.

He scooted across the ground awkwardly, and hugged Yachi. He buried his face in her shoulder, and let a few tears run down his cheeks. He felt a warm weight on his side, and turned to see that Hinata had joined in on the embrace, wrapping his arms around both of them.

They must look like a spectacle right now. Three college students hugging on the ground as one of them cried. They finally parted and Hinata smiled at Yamaguchi as he wiped tears from his face. “I don’t have any sage wisdom like whatever the hell Yachi just spouted, but I do have a lot of experience with insecurity. Growing up, I never felt like I was tall enough, buff enough, I, uh, just didn’t feel _man_ enough, I guess. I was jealous of all these assholes, but I still felt like needed to prove myself to them. I dunno, I guess I realized I only ever needed to be enough for myself, not anyone else.” Hinata blushed, “Ah, if that helps you…”

Yamaguchi laughed lightly, “It does, thank you Hinata.”

He had a lot to think about on his way back to class that afternoon. 

* * *

Their words still looped in his head as he laid down to sleep. _You’re not perfect, but neither is he…treat him like an equal…_ He sighed and rolled over. It must have been past midnight by now, but he couldn’t stop tossing and turning.

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima sounded tired, and slightly muffled under a pillow from across the room.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said reflexively, and then “did I wake you?”

“No, I was already awake. You’re just _thinking_ so loud.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorr—“

Yamaguchi was cut off as Tsukishima stood up and walked across the room to sit on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed. “What are you so worked up about, you’ve been distracted all day.”

“Its nothing,” Yamaguchi averted his eyes from Tsukishima, but could still feel a dip in the bed where he sat, could feel every time he shifted.

“You’re lying.”

Tsukishima was so perceptive it was annoying sometimes. He couldn’t even see Yamaguchi’s face and he could still tell he was lying. Yamaguchi figured there was no point in keeping the truth from him, Tsukki would probably just keep pressing the issue. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, before speaking. “Tsukki, do you…do you think we’re equals?” He felt Tsukishima shift his weight again; he looked up to see Tsukishima sitting up, ramrod straight. They were both silent for a few minutes, Yamaguchi had almost given up on getting an answer, but then—

“Of course Yamaguchi. I…I’m…I’m sorry if I don’t always treat you like an equal.”

 _What the fuck?_ Did Tsukki think Yamaguchi was accusing him of treating him badly? More importantly _had Tsukki just apologized?_ “What? I’m not angry or something Tsukki, I was just wondering. I glad though that you feel that way, uh, thank you? I guess?” He smiled; this conversation wasn’t going how he had expected, not that he was complaining.

“Will you be able to sleep now?” Tsukishima asked.

“Probably not, now I have even more to think about.” Yamaguchi was half joking, but Tsukishima still sighed and mumbled a complaint under his breath, then in a louder voice said, “Tch, just lay down and close your eyes, okay?” He sounded…embarrassed?

_But why…_

And then Tsukishima began to sing.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low,_

_hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

Yamaguchi didn’t recognize the song but he could tell it was a lullaby.

_Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow._

And apparently a love song.

_Hang your head over hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew._

_Angels in heaven know I love you._

Tsukishima’s voice was so lovely, it wasn’t very deep or resonant, but it was as clear as a bell. Yamaguchi could have listened to him forever, but he could already feel himself drifting off.

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you._

_Angels in heaven know I love you…_

He fell asleep to the sound of Tsukishima’s voice, and his comforting weight next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't know any Japanese lullabies, so I just chose one that I like. I couldn't find a version of the song that I liked (probably cause I'm used to hearing my mom sing it), but here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M_hLZykFw0
> 
> So this is the last update I'll be able to do before school starts. I'll try to update regularly during the school year, but I'm guessing I'll be pretty swamped, sorry. 
> 
> I think the next chapter will be a short KiyoYachi chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos on the last chapter, they're always appreciated!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this short shitty chapter at you and then runs away*
> 
> Okay so this update is like, 80 years overdue, I'M SORRY.  
> BUT it's for good reason, first there was school, and I was feeling really uninspired, and then a few weeks back I was finally like 'this has gone on too long I've GOT to work on my fic' so I did. AND THEN my computer FUCKING CRASHED AND I LOST AAAALLLL MY WRITING. So yeah, sorry, but yesterday I had a burst of motivation and i basically wrote this entire chapter.
> 
> Again, I wasn't feeling inspired at all so this is kinda boring, but I hope you enjoy, and it can tide you over till the next update, which will be sooner I promise. (I actually started the next chapter weeks ago, BUT I lost it along with everything else, so it'll be more of wait than intended.)

Was the skirt she wearing too formal? If she wore pants would she look sloppy? What about makeup, should she be wearing makeup? Yachi flung her head back in frustration. Why did dating have to be so difficult? She attempted to pin her hair back for the third time, fidgeting with the blonde strands.

She was pulled out of her worry by the honking of a horn. _Oh god._ She gave herself on last once-over in the mirror, took a deep breath, and scampered outside.

There was Kiyoko, idling in a blue car at the curb outside her dorm. _Oh my god she can drive, she’s so cool!_

“Hey,” she greeted as she settled into the passenger seat.

“Morning, how are you?” Kiyoko responded, smiling.

“I’m good, exhausted from school work, but glad to be getting out, you?” _Perfect_ , she’d managed not to stutter.

“I’m good, tired as well though. I know we don’t really have a definite plan for the day, would you like to start out with coffee?”

“That sounds great.”

For the rest of the short ride Yachi fiddled with the car radio, humming along to some generic pop songs she found. She was surprised at how relaxed she felt, she thought she’d be more nervous. But being around Kiyoko was easy in a way; sure it was exhilarating, and a little nerve-racking, but Kiyoko was just so kind, it was hard to feel ill at ease.

The overwhelming aroma of coffee affronted them as they entered the small café.

They approached the counter, “What do you want, it’ll be my treat,” Kiyoko said.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly—“

“Please,” Kiyoko looked hopeful, “I insist.”

“Ah, uh, okay, if you’re sure it’s alright.” Yachi mumbled. “I guess I’ll get a chai.”

“Perfect, and I’ll have a cappuccino,” Kiyoko said and then paid for the drinks.

Soon they were sitting at a small table in the back corner of the homey café. “Thank you for buying me a drink,” Yachi said, smiling, and feeling warm from more than just her hands cupped around her steaming drink. 

“Well, it is a date after all,” Kiyoko said quietly.

“Oh, r-right!” Yachi sputtered, somewhere in the back of her mind she had worried that Kiyoko didn’t realize that she had asked her out on a date, that this was all some kind of misunderstanding, and Kiyoko didn’t _actually_ want to go out with her. But this was real, this was happening. Yachi laughed, quietly at first, then louder.

“Why are you laughing?” Kiyoko asked, sounding a little concerned, but already smiling.

“I, ha, I don’t know!” And she really didn’t, she just felt so _happy_. Here was this beautiful girl sitting across from her, laughing too now, here was this girl who she adored. This girl with beautiful eyes, and musical laugh, and Yachi felt like the whole world should see them. _Look at us world, we are so small and insignificant in this tiny corner of the earth, and look how little we care._

Yachi quieted a bit, and smiled down at her reflection in her drink. She looked up, and met Kiyoko’s mirthful eyes again.

_Look at this beautiful girl across from me, world, I think I am in love with her._

* * *

Yachi was finishing up her drink, when Kiyoko asked, “Do you want to go somewhere else, shopping or something? Or do you want to head back?”

They’d already talked so much, about college, and life, and where they’d grown up, but Yachi wanted to keep talking, wanted to stay in Kiyoko’s presence.

“Um, lets head back, if that’s okay. You, um, you can come to my dorm though…only if you want, we could watch a movie, or something…”

“Sure, I’d love to.”

They left the shop. It was just a short walk to the car, but Yachi felt Kiyoko’s hand brushing hers, and she tentatively threaded her fingers between the other girls’. Neither said anything, but she received a small squeeze in return.

The drive back was mostly silent, except for the radio, but Yachi was content to watch Kiyoko drive.

They were back at Yachi’s dorm soon, Kiyoko was sat on the couch, the TV on, open to Netflix, but nothing was playing yet.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Yachi asked from the kitchen.

“I’ll have some water, thanks.”

Yachi returned to the couch, placing two glasses on the coffee table. She turned to Kiyoko, “Is there anything you wanted to watch in particular?”

Kiyoko shakes her head, and moves a bit closer, her eyes darted down to Yachi’s lips for a split second, and Yachi’s heart raced. “C-can I kiss you?” Kiyoko asked, voice soft, Yachi could feel her breath, still smelling of coffee, ghost across her lips.

She nodded, not trusting herself with words, and closed her eyes. Kiyoko’s lips were soft against hers, hesitant for a moment before they pressed a little harder. Yachi moved against her lips, and placed both hands on either side of Kiyoko’s face. She worried a bit if she was doing this correctly, it wasn’t like she had a lot, or really any, experience, but it felt so nice she figured she must be doing _something_ right. They broke away, both blushing.

“I, uh, I’ll just put o-on a movie,” Yachi stammered, picking one at random. She settled against Kiyoko’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. She barely paid attention to the movie, too preoccupied with the girl next to her. All she remembered was the warmth of her, and the way her body shook when she laughed. Yachi didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally done with this fic! Sorry this chapter took so long, but its the longest chapter yet, and the best in my opinion. Also I had a version on my old hard drive, then a re-started one on a different computer, then my hard drive was recovered (yay) so I had two different unfinished versions, and like six drafts of the poem, so I had a lot to revise and sort through. 
> 
> I decided to change the rating to G, I think it fits better as I didn't add some more *ahem* mature content as I had originally planned. 
> 
> Anyways, I actually wrote a lot of this chapter while flying to Japan! (I was there for a week, part of why I didn't update earlier.) Hope you enjoy the final installation of Sing Me Your Poetry, I certainly enjoyed writing it!

_Your final assignment is to write a love poem that you’ll recite in front of the class._

In theory the prompt was easy enough, if fact Yamaguchi was positive that he could write a love poem, he’d already done it in the past. The only difference was all the previous love poems were private, he didn't have to recite them in front of an audience.

Oh _yeah_.

The audience that included his crush, the subject of his love poems.

See the problem?

Yamaguchi ran his hands down his face, he supposed he should just write a really vague poem that Tsukki wouldn't be able to identify as being about him.

* * *

Half an hour later and Yamaguchi was face down on his notebook. He’d managed to get a few lines down, but they were all either totally, _obviously_ about Tsukki, or just plain shitty. He stared at the words, they looked blurred from his too-close vantage point, like fuzzy abstracted squiggles floating across the page.

When he raised his head again the words still had their meaning. Their stupid, sappy, loving meaning. God, Yamaguchi was so fucking tired of the whole _beling-in-love-with-your-best-friend_ thing. He almost just wanted to confess and get it over with.

 _Wait,_ Yamaguchi tapped his pencil against his lip in thought.

_Holy shit._

He _should_ just confess and get it over with.

And what better way to do that than with a sappy love poem. After all he had always been better with written words than spoken ones.

Yamaguchi let a small smile play across his lips, scribbling out his previous attempts at a love poem; all except the first line of his first draft:

_Tumbling through constellations of plastic toy dinosaurs, and soggy french fries._

If that didn’t say _I’m stupidly in love with Tsukishima Kei,_ he didn’t know what would. Tsukki would have to be an idiot not to get that meaning, and Tsukki was no idiot. He would know _exactly_ was Yamaguchi was talking about.

Well, this was either the worst or the best idea he had ever had, and it all depended on how his best friend reacted. Yamaguchi picked up his pencil, words already filling his mind, and took the final plunge.

A few notebook pages and cups of coffee later found Yamaguchi with a semi coherent confession poem. It wasn't technically due until next Friday, over a week, so Yamaguchi resolved to spend the remainder of his time freaking the fuck out.

* * *

Even after all his worrying, he still wasn’t ready when Friday came. He sat in his usual seat, near the back of the classroom, next to Tsukki. Most of the other students had already recited their poems in front of the class, there weren’t many students total. Even Tsukki had gone (his poem was good, but short and extremely vague). Yamaguchi knew he should just bite the bullet and get it over with, there were only five people left now, including himself.

Four poeple. His anxiety mounted.

Three. _C’mon it’s just a stupid poem._

Two. How hard would it be to fake a heart attack?

One. And _oh God,_ it was his turn.

He took a few deep breaths, his vision is blurring, and he barely registered the teacher calling his name as a reminder. He made his way to the front of the classroom on pure muscle memory, because he couldn’t even see three feet in front of him.

Once he was there he refused to look out at his audience, instead he stared down at his paper (as if he didn’t already know the poem by heart). The poem was written on the original sheet he’d used a week ago, it was full of eraser marks, scribbles, and corrections.

“Uh, hi this poem is called—“ Yamaguchi broke off _holy shit this poem didn’t have a title_. He’d read it and re-read it so many times, made sure it was perfect, and he’d forgotten a title. 

“Yamaguchi could you speak up a little please,” the teacher requests.

“Ah, right,” he mutters, then louder “Um, the poem is actually u-untitled.” Yamaguchi gave a short nervous laugh; he took one last deep breath, and he didn’t stutter through the rest of the poem.

_Tumbling through constellations of soggy french fries and plastic toy dinosaurs._

_Of freckles and strawberry shortcake._

_A meaningless myriad of objects, and insults, and apologies,_

_that mean the world to me._

_Mean the world, and Jupiter, and Venus, and Mars,_

_and every other planet and star that you trace into my skin._

_As I burn poetic words into your flesh._

_Falling through memories of lying siblings, and mean children,_

_of a best friend who could never speak his mind._

_Fragmented pasts that collided when we met._

_Plummeting to and end,_

_and maybe_

_a beginning._

_Sing to me under the night sky, love._

_Believe that these stars were put in the sky just for the two of us,_

_and they won’t sleep until we bid them to disappear._

_The sunrise is still a distant memory._

There was the standard half-hearted applause from the rest of the class, but Yamaguchi didn’t hear it. In fact, since he’d finished reading, his heart race had only increased. And though he’d said everything, he still wanted to say more. He wanted to talk about the color of Tsukishima’s eyes, and his rare smile, pulling up the corners of his lips; how often he had though of kissing those lips. He wanted to talk about the future, about holding hands, and moving in together.  

It wasn’t that he was worried he didn’t get his point across. Tsukishima would have to be an idiot not to realize Yamaguchi’s feelings, but there was so much _more_ in his head and heart. There were so many hours in the past, time they’d spent as friends, time he’d spent pining. Now they were at a crossroads. The future held so much potential. Time to be spent as friends, time to be spent as lovers, or perhaps time to be spent as strangers, forgetting the hours they’d had together.

He wanted to keep talking. Keep talking so he would never have to let go of the path he wanted them to take together. He wasn’t ready to let go of Tsukishima, and as soon as he sat back down, as soon as the class ended, there was a chance he might have to. 

His time was up, however, he couldn’t delay this any longer. It was time to face the music. He walked back to his seat, his heart hammering against his ribcage like it was trying to escape from his chest. When he sat down he trained his eyes to the front of the classroom, refusing to look at, or even acknowledge Tsukishima.

The teacher kept talking, bidding the class farewell, Yamaguchi guessed, but he couldn’t even really hear her words. 

Then, far too soon, it was over. Students began trickling out of the classroom, some stopping to talk to and thank the teacher.

Yamaguchi got up, surprisingly calm despite how nervous he felt inside, and Tsukishima accompanied him. They walked out of the classroom and down the sidewalks together, just like they always did. Neither said anything. Yamaguchi had thought the worst possible reaction to his confession would be Tsukishima rejecting him, calling him disgusting and pathetic, but the silence was worse. He was suspended in anticipation, his stomach twisted tight with knots of anxiety. if Tsukki was going to turn him down or yell at him, Yamaguchi would rather he just get it over with.

“C’mon,” is all Tsukishima said as he diverged from the path. Yamaguchi followed him, just like he always did, though he didn’t know where they were going, literally or metaphorically.

They eventually ended up in the same small field they had gone stargazing in weeks ago. It was only early evening, but it was already pitch black outside, Yamaguchi usually hated the winter sun’s early decent, but tonight it was perfect. Tsukishima plopped down on the cold, dry earth, and lay down. Yamaguchi followed suit.  

They lay side by side, gazing into the abyss of the night sky. Tsukishima stuffed his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat, “Tadashi,”

Yamaguchi waited with baited breath.

“I love you too. I mean, I’m in love with you.”

Yamaguchi gulped in cool night air, he smiled, and he even felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was so relived, so happy, filled with so many emotions and so much love, but he also felt a strange sense of calm. Although Tsukki’s confession was exhilarating it also felt so _right_ , so _natural_. Yamaguchi couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

He sidled up closer to his friend, “I don’t know Tsukki, my confession was pretty long and thought out, don’t you think I deserve a little more romance?” He gave his friend a teasing smile.

Tsukishima shot him a half-hearted glare, but not a minute later he started humming. A moment later he began to sing in earnest, softly, just for Yamaguchi to hear.

_“[If you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRPyoPGO2vo)_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light._

_I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine._

_You can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy_

_far from here with more room to fly,_

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by.”_

He let his voice fade out into the air. Yamaguchi felt tears in his eyes again that threatened to fall.

“How’s that?” Tsukishima asked turning to face Yamaguchi.

“Hm, better,” Yamaguchi murmured him with a chuckle, and inched closer to Tsukishima again. “You’re voice is so beautiful Tsukki,” he said in a more serious tone, “you’re so beautiful.” He watched as the blonde blushed turned to look up at the sky again.  

Tsukishima said nothing, but casually pulled his hand from his hoodie and brushed against Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi took the hint and laced their fingers together. He smiled. Yamaguchi knew finally being in a relationship wouldn’t solve all of their problems. He knew he and Tsukishima were still growing, and moving forward, but they were doing it together. He knew his life with Tsukki wouldn’t be perfect, but right now, here under the stars with him, it felt pretty damn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I had like six drafts of this poem, the first version was actually the first thing I wrote for this fic, and the rest of it just kinda popped up around my writer!Yamaguchi headcanon. 
> 
> This was so fun to write, and I honestly couldn't have done it without all of your encouraging comments so thank you.
> 
> I put a link to the song Tsukishima sings but here's another, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRPyoPGO2vothink it fits them perfectly.
> 
> I have a few other Tsukkiyama fics planned out for the future (one really smutty one, and one really angsty one), so you can look forward to those if you're interested. You can find me on tumblr here: http://baking-bisexual-bitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank You!!! and goodbye.


End file.
